to buy love
by siucchi
Summary: Tapi dunia tahu kalau mereka saling mencinta. [Yuu/Yan He] untuk #DIRGAHAYUPandaDayo


Jari-jari kecil merogoh ke tumpukan kaleng di sepanjang jalan. Matanya sibuk mencari-cari, satu persatu diangkat dan dilempar ke belakang. Kadang melayang ke kepala gadis kecil—dan disambut dengan gejolak amarah—terkadang juga jatuh membentur benda serupa yang menggunung di sekitaran.

Lelaki kecil berambut pirang tersenyum puas ketika objek yang dicari kini nampak di hadapan. Diraihnya kaleng berwarna kuning cerah dan ditunjukkan ke gadis di belakang, "Lihat, Yan He! Aku menemukannya! Cangkir mahal!"

Mata si gadis kecil berbinar, dua telapak tangannya saling bertautan, "Akhirnya, Yuu! Kita bisa pakai buat minum! Sini biar kucuci!"

Lelaki pirang lantas menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak, biar aku saja!"

"Aku!" gadis kecil sontak merebut.

"Tidak, aku saja!"

"Aku! Aku!"

Dan terus begitu sampai langit berubah warna menjadi keemasan.

Kaleng berwarna kuning cerah itu tak lagi kokoh. Terdapat penyok di sana-sini. Pertengkaran ketika merebut _harta_ berdampak buruk pada temuan mereka hari itu. Sore itu masih sama dengan masa sebelumnya. Mereka akan ribut jika hanya satu harta karun yang didapatkan.

"Hei, Yuu, suatu hari nanti aku akan jadi kaya raya dan punya kaleng bagus untuk minum." ujar Yan He kecil tersenyum lebar.

Yuu menganggukkan kepala cepat, "Aku juga mau jadi kaya raya! Aku nanti punya tempat minum mahal! Pakai yang kaca!"

"Aku juga! Nanti kacanya dari emas!" seru Yan He tak mau kalah.

"Aku nanti pakai gelas yang bisa nyala!"

"Aku juga! Nanti bisa nyala warna-warni!"

Senja hanya mampir sejenak menemani bumi. Matahari beranjak turun dari singgasana dan memberikan _shift_ kerjanya pada rembulan. Langit beranjak gelap tatkala mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menyudahi pertikaian.

Yuu menyungging senyum lebar hingga deret giginya yang ompong di tengah kelihatan, "Yan He! Seandainya kita punya sepuluh ribu dollar, kita bisa menjadi kaya raya dan bisa membeli apa saja, seperti... cinta!"

Yan He menganggukkan kepala, "Ya, ya! Kita bisa beli semuanya, cinta juga!"

Konversasi itu ditutup oleh awan gelap yang melintasi rembulan. Meski kelam, namun dunia tahu, mereka berdua punya impian.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **to buy a love**

 **an original fanfiction written by siucchi**

 **Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Crypton, etc.**

 **i gain no profit from this fiction**

 **.**

 **FF SPESIAL #DIRGAHAYUPandaDayo UNTUK SAHABAT SEJETONG,**

 **PANDS \\('v')/**

 **.**

 **enjoy!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Yuu sedang menandatangani berkas-berkas berisi kontrak dengan perusahaan di negara seberang. Industri musiknya, _Zola Project_ kini sedang banjir tawaran kerjasama. Bisnisnya untung besar, tentu karena kontribusi dan dedikasi penuhnya untuk nama baik perusahaan.

Terhitung sudah sepuluh tahun ia membangun indsutri musik ini. Sudah sepuluh tahun juga ia berjuang sendiri. Tidak 'sendiri' dalam arti harfiah. Sendiri dalam hati. Sepi.

Sekretarisnya meminta agar ia segera bersiap-siap untuk keberangkatan besok. Ia harus bertemu dengan klien di Beijing. Di sebuah kota yang menjadi kenangan masa lalu. Sebuah tempat yang ia tinggalkan karena dulu pernah jadi korban patah hati.

Selembar cetak kertas berwarna dari mesin _fax_ dibiarkan tergeletak. Yuu gelisah mengelilingi ruangan. Sesekali langkahnya ditahan dan menghadap jendela. Menatap langit senja sambil menggumam sepatah kata. Barisan mobil dan ukuran pejalan kaki bak semut-semut di bawah sukses dihiraukannya. Di dalam gedung tertinggi di kota ia berkuasa, tapi sama sekali tak terlihat berhasil menguasai diri sendiri.

Yuu mendecak kesal. Sebuah kertas di mesin _fax_ segera diraup. Digenggam, diremas, dilempar ke tempat sampah yang tertutup.

Pintu diketuk, Yuu mempersilakan masuk. Sekretarisnya datang dengan sejumlah berkas laporan.

"Besok bisa wakilkan aku ke Beijing?"

Sekretarisnya menggeleng, "Jadwal Bos sudah ditetapkan. Kalau dibatalkan, akan berpengaruh ke agenda perusahaan berikutnya. Kesimpulan, tidak boleh diwakilkan."

Yuu memutar bola mata, kemudian memijak langkah menuju kursi, "Jadi, apa lagi yang harus kuurus sekarang?"

.

* * *

.

Jam delapan waktu setempat. Pesawat Yuu telah sampai di Bandar Udara Internasional Beijing. Usai berkutat dengan pemeriksaan dan pengawasan, ia dipandu oleh seorang utusan dari VocaCorp (Vocaloid Corporation), pegawai kliennya yang menuntun ke destinasi tertuju.

Yuu bersama rekan setimnya langsung mengikuti _meeting_ di kantor VocaCorp, berikutnya bisnis intens dengan pengaju kerjasama. Mereka mempertimbangkan benefit dan nama baik masing-masing perusahaan. Setelah sepakat barulah tanda tangan.

Lelaki pirang bertubuh kecil itu berjalan-jalan mengelilingi ruangan. Senja lagi-lagi punya cara sendiri untuk membawanya pada memori masa lalu. Ia menatap langit keemasan sambil menorehkan sebuah kata, dengan bisikan yang sangat pelan, agar tidak ada yang mendengarnya meracau perih.

Cetak warna pada kertas di mesin _fax_ lagi-lagi mampir menghantui benak. Yuu menahan napas sebab tahu ada eksistensi lain yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak istirahat?"

Pimpinan cabang VocaCorp, pria biru tua yang sejak tadi berbisnis dengannya, Kaito. Yuu menyambut kedatangannya dengan ulasan senyum tipis, "Sebentar lagi, aku sedang menunggu sekretarisku kemari."

"Oh? Belum selesai kerjaannya?" tanya Kaito ringan.

Yuu menggeleng, "Sudah, sih, aku hanya menunggu laporan."

"Begitu." Kaito terkekeh, "Kau yakin tidak mau menetap di sini sampai minggu depan? Aku yang fasilitasi penginapan dan semua-muanya."

Yuu meringis, "Maaf, bukannya aku menolak, ada banyak yang harus kuurus di _Zola Project_."

"Ya, aku mengerti kesibukanmu," Kaito mengangkat bahu, "sayang sekali, tapi kau bisa datang ke pernikahan kami, kan? Maaf kalau undangannya kukirim lewat _fax_ , kuberi yang asli malah kau tolak."

"Wajar, dong, aku kan sudah terima lewat _fax_. Undangan yang sisa bisa kau berikan ke orang lain. Lumayan buat makan gratisan." Yuu tertawa garing.

"Hahaha, jangan salah sangka, Yuu, aku mengundang banyak orang, lho. Anak yatim, gelandang, penyandang disabilitas, dan yang semacamnya itu kuundang semua, hahaha." Kaito tertawa enteng, dua tangannya melipat di dada. "Calon istriku yang menyarankan," sambungnya, masih tertawa.

Yuu menelan ludah. "Aku ingin pulang malam ini, sepertinya."

"Eh? Tapi kau akan menginap satu hari!" sela Kaito cepat.

"Aku lupa kalau ada agenda penting besok pagi. Aku harus segera kembali, maaf."

Hati Yuu tahu ia berbohong. Satu-satunya alasan pergi adalah karena ia terlalu larut dalam patah hati, dan tak berani berlama-lama di kota kenangan.

.

.

.

"Kalau rapat bersama dimajukan, agenda Bos akan berantakan." sahut sekretaris datar. "Anda jangan suka mengubah-ubah rencana."

Yuu mengacak rambut, frustasi, "Aku tidak bisa terus di sini."

"Kalau memang mau Bos begitu, biar kusiapkan."

Yuu kembali sendiri. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar hotel dan menghirup udara malam langsung dari sumbernya. Ia menuruni tangga dan berjalan melewati lobby. Pintu kaca otomatis terbuka kala mendeteksi hawa keberadaannya. Yuu menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian memandang sekitar.

Beijing tidak lagi dipenuhi tumpukan sampah yang menggunung. Ada banyak yang berubah di sini. Gedung-gedung menghias kota, rumah susun yang menampilkan banyak jemuran tertangkap mata di mana-mana. Kini bukan suara bising dari mobil truk saja yang bersahabat dengan telinganya—dulu, derum halus dari mesin mobil mewah membuat Beijing-nya terasa baru. Seperti ia tidak pernah berada di sini sebelumnya.

"Yuu!"

Suara khas—namun terdengar asing. Yuu menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis berlari menghampirinya. Langkahnya kian melambat kala sorot lampu terpancar fokus ke tubuh si gadis. Rok sepaha, kaus oblong, rambut pendek—tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Yuu untuk mengenali perempuan tomboy itu.

Napasnya tertahan, antara sesak dan sakit. Pokoknya menyiksa.

"Yuu, kau datang," napas si gadis memburu. Tatap matanya masih sama seperti dulu. Begitu teduh dan menenangkan.

"Yan He." Yuu tersenyum tipis, canggung. "Lama tak jumpa. Apa kabar?" tanyanya ringan, berusaha santai, seolah ia sedang mati rasa.

"Aku sangat baik, kau sendiri? Kenapa tidak bilang kalau pulang ke Beijing?" tanya Yan He cepat, masih memasok udara.

"Aku hanya ada urusan pekerjaan sebentar di sini, ini mau balik." jawab Yuu datar.

Yan He mengerutkan dahi, "Kau sudah terima undangan pernikahanku, kan?"

Yuu mengangguk.

"Kau tidak mau menetap sebentar? Minggu depan acaranya..."

"Maaf, aku masih ada urusan." jawab Yuu, mengalih pandang ke mana saja asal tidak menerka arti tatapan Yan He. Jelas kecewa tersirat di matanya.

"Yuu..."

"Kuusahakan," jawab Yuu cepat dan berbalik badan, "aku harus segera pulang."

Yan He coba meraih punggung kawan lamanya, tapi Yuu terasa begitu jauh. Punggung tak tegap itu memancarkan aura kelam. Yan He khawatir presensinya adalah alasan untuk Yuu marah.

Lelaki pirang menjeda langkah, kemudian menoleh ke belakang. Tatapnya lurus ke Yan He yang masih terdiam di bawah sinar lampu. "Aku salah," ujarnya pelan.

Yan He menggeleng pelan, "Ada apa, Yuu? Kenapa?"

"Aku punya sepuluh ribu dollar, tapi tak bisa membeli cinta." ucap Yuu, masih dengan intonasi hambar. "Apa pun yang kulakukan dengan sepuluh ribu dollar, aku tetap tidak bisa memilikimu. Semoga kau bahagia, dengan apa pun yang kau pilih."

Detak jantung yang kian cepat membawanya pada tangis pelan. Yan He merasakan air dingin menuruni pipi, tapi tak bisa mendengar suara lukanya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa harus menangis. Yang ia tahu ia mencintai orang lain.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa memelukmu seperti dulu lagi... jangan menangis, Yan He, aku lah yang seharusnya menangis." Yuu memaling pandang.

Yan He menggeleng, "Aku senang," katanya sambil menyeka air mata, "kau ingat janji kita dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Aku kira kau membenciku dan pergi dari Beijing sepuluh tahun yang lalu... maaf, Yuu, maafkan aku..."

Kini Yuu benar-benar lupa caranya bernapas. Dunianya seakan berhenti. Ia harus segera bergerak sebelum terpeleset dalam jurang keputusasaan.

Waktu berotasi lambat. Yuu mengejar Yan He yang jelas-jelas masih mematung di sana. Ia dekap, erat, dan membiarkan isak tangis menghangati pundaknya.

"Aku tidak membencimu. Aku hanya ingin mencari sepuluh ribu dollar, jadi aku merantau. Itu saja." ujar Yuu, berbisik.

"Dan kau sudah punya sekarang, kan?" isak tangis Yan He mereda.

"Ya, lebih bahkan, tapi sama sekali tak bisa mengisi kekosongan hati."

"Maaf, Yuu, aku..."

"Aku selalu mengharapkan kebahagiaan untukmu, Yan He."

Konversasi itu disamarkan oleh awan gelap yang melintasi pusat cahaya malam. Dekap itu saling mengerat, dan dunia tahu sesungguhnya mereka saling mencinta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **end**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terinspirasi dari quotesnya Homer Simpson : _"Bart, with §10.000 we'd be millionaires! We could buy all kinds of usefull things like… love!"_

.

PS: Pands, habede. Maap ffnya begini :'))) aku teh ntah kenapa ga kepikiran humor :')) jangan-jangan kalo inget kamu berarti inget patah hati /GA semoga sehat selalu, rejeki lancar, dan tetep sering publish ff lagiii. Maaf aku mah apa Cuma bisa ngasih ini :'(( tapi cintaQ TuLU5 koq.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks for reading! XD**


End file.
